


In Vino Veritas

by Chutniy



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chutniy/pseuds/Chutniy
Summary: Ako takes Roselia to the club and now Sayo has to take care of her drunk girlfriend.Cute date idea: NOT waterboarding your girlfriend and cuddles.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Drink responsibly!

They stumbled into the room, Lisa's arm over Sayo's shoulder. It was hard enough trying to get the keycard from Lisa's back pocket without looking like Sayo was trying to molest her in the hotel hallway, now she had to deal with whatever kind of drunk Lisa was. She silently cursed the rest of Roselia; they had just finished their tour and Ako had dragged them all to get drinks at the closest club from their hotel much to Sayo’s dismay. But one by one, the members of Roselia retired to their own rooms: Ako because she had to get something but never came back, Rinko because the crowd made her uncomfortable and Yukina because she had to conserve her voice; leaving Sayo to defend Lisa from raving fanboys before she too had had enough.

"You didn't have to drink my shot," Sayo said as she kicked her shoes off and unceremoniously dropped the drunken deadweight onto the bed. Said deadweight opted to assume the starfish pose, legs dangling off the edge of the bed. 

"But he was trying to get you drunk!" 

Sayo crossed her arms, "No, he was trying to get _you_ drunk."

"I'm not _that_ drunk!" Lisa countered back while trying, but failing, to sit upright. 

The more sober of the two rolled her eyes and helped Lisa out of her heels.

"I can walk in a straight line. Look!" Lisa nudged Sayo back and proceeded to stand from the bed, swaying slightly in place before sitting right back down, but ultimately falling flat on her back, arms spread and dignity lost. 

Sayo raised an eyebrow, somewhat impressed that the shorter girl could stay standing for more than two seconds. But the silence between them proved her point - Lisa was drunk. She sighed and turned to grab a bottle of water on the hotel room counter, twisting the cap open and holding it out for Lisa to take. 

"Drink." 

Lisa, pouting, turned away from Sayo and refused to take whatever her offender was offering. 

_So she's being difficult._

Sighing again, Sayo sat next to Lisa on the edge of the bed and slid an arm under the latter’s torso, making full use of the soft hotel sheets and her archery training to forcefully hoist Lisa up until she was sitting. 

" _Drink_ ," Sayo repeated with emphasis, holding the bottle up to Lisa’s lips.

Lisa's eyes widened in shock. Being manhandled wasn’t bad. In fact, she welcomed it when Sayo decided to be assertive for once. Those occasions were rare. Trapped by the strong arm around her back and the bottle of water to her front, Lisa had no choice but to lean forward and take a tentative sip. 

But Sayo was not satisfied with meager sips. “More,” she said, bringing the bottle back to Lisa's lips and waiting for the other to comply. In response, Lisa tilted her head back and drank more of the water with Sayo adjusting the angle of the bottle, making sure she didn't choke. 

Water started dripping from Lisa's lips down to her chin and Sayo, ever responsive, pulled back; but Lisa grabbed her wrist to keep her there, continuing to take swigs of water until it was almost empty. 

Lisa broke away with an audible gasp and Sayo blushed _hard_. Wet lips, flushed cheeks and shaky breaths – Sayo had never seen Lisa look so… thirsty.

Shaking away those thoughts, Sayo capped the bottle and left it on the nightstand, but not before taking a swig herself. Satisfied, she stood to leave but was stopped by a hand clinging to the back of her shirt. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Lisa looking up at her with pleading eyes, cheeks still flushed. 

"Stay?" 

Sayo weighed out the pros and cons of her staying in Lisa's room for the night. 

She definitely wasn't against the idea. None of the other members of Roselia would question why she was sleeping in her girlfriend’s room. And it would probably be a good idea to keep Lisa in check. Who knows what would happen if she was alone and drunk. Or at least that was the excuse she gave herself. She did make a mental note to keep her hands to herself since Lisa’s judgement is heavily clouded by the alcohol she consumed.

Sayo turned to fully face Lisa and gestured for her to make space on the bed. Lisa broke into a grin so bright, Sayo had to look away to avoid blushing again; she could rival the sun had it been up at this hour. 

After Sayo had settled into her side of the bed, Lisa tackled her unsuspecting victim, arms around Sayo's waist and face buried into her bosom, locking them into a tight embrace. The victim, not knowing what to do, settled on placing her arms around Lisa's shoulders. 

_So much for that mental note._

"Hey, Sayo~?" Lisa spoke up from Sayo's chest. 

"Mm?" 

"I love you~ Like a lot. Like a lot a lot." 

It was a bit muffled thanks to Lisa speaking straight into Sayo's chest, but Sayo heard her loud and clear. Suddenly Sayo was grateful for the position they were currently in; thankful that she could blush as much as she wanted without Lisa seeing it. 

"Go to sleep," Sayo replied, unsure of what else she could say to her partner. 

Lisa sniffled. "It's because you like big butts, isn't it?" 

"What?" Sayo held onto Lisa's shoulders and gently pushed her back to see what expression she was making.

_She can’t be serious._

Lisa looked as if she was about to cry. 

_Oh, right. She's drunk._

"It's because you like big butts and I have a flat butt and I've seen you looking at other girls' butts so you don't like me and my butt!"

"No! That's not- ugh," Sayo groaned. Lisa was drunk rambling now. “Imai-san, we’ve been in a relationship for a year now.”

“So?”

“So it stands to reason that I would not have any interest in ‘big butts’ because yours is the only butt I like.” Maybe Sayo wasn’t as sober as she thought she was. “Also, Udagawa-san describes you as having a ‘thicc ass’ which means that your butt is not in any way ‘flat’ as you have just mentioned.” Sayo finished her argument in confidence before getting hit by the proverbial truck that screamed ‘WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY??’.

Sayo chanced a glance at Lisa hoping that the bassist was just as drunk as she thought she was only to find her blushing back at Sayo. While Sayo’s brain attempted to process the last paragraph at the speed of a 1960s fax machine, Lisa had recovered and gave Sayo the best sultry look she could muster in her current state, sliding her arms around Sayo’s shoulders and donning her signature smirk.

“Oho~ and how do you know what thicc means, Sayo~?”

Without warning, Sayo pulled Lisa against her chest to hopefully shut her up. And it surprisingly worked; Lisa was shocked into silence. Sayo did not want to have an embarrassing conversation that might give her a heart attack right now. But that look Lisa gave her… Sayo shut her eyes and mentally slapped herself, silently chanting a Buddhist mantra she learnt in her head to cleanse any impure thoughts. Sayo wasn’t Buddhist but can she really afford to be picky with her girlfriend’s chastity on the line?

Speaking of her girlfriend, Sayo glanced down. "Imai-san?" Sayo quietly called out, checking to see if Lisa was awake. After receiving no response save for her soft breathing, Sayo whispered, "I love you too, Lisa." 

She was about to sleep when she felt Lisa's arms tighten around her waist. Sayo stiffened but shrugged it off. It was probably nothing. And even if she did hear her… 

_It's a good thing she's drunk. Maybe tomorrow…_

Eventually, both girls drifted off to sleep in each others' arms. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Ako crawled out from her hiding spot beneath the bed and dialed two numbers on her phone. 

"GUYS, OH MY GOD. IT HAPPENED!" She'd been looking for something she had left in Lisa's room and panicked when the door unlocked. 

" _What_ happened?" Yukina's voice sounded from Ako's phone, drowsy and annoyed. Like seriously, why would Ako be calling her at 3 in the morning? 

"We need to… get up early tomorrow," Rinko reminded them. 

"THEY DID IT!" Ako bounced up and down excitedly as she exited Lisa's room. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!" 

" _Who_ did _what_?" Yukina was seething. "Ako, I swear to God if you don't tell me what exactly happened-" 

"SAYO-SAN AND LISA-NEE ARE CUDDLING!" Ako squealed. 

The silence from both ends of the phone was deafening. Being the bringer of such good news, Ako stood outside her hotel room door in anticipation for the eventual praise and shock she's sure will come from both girls. But all she heard was a beep signifying one of them had ended the call. 

Ako made a noise of disbelief and looked at her phone screen which displayed the name 'Rinrin'. 

After another beat of silence, Ako spoke again, "RINRIN, NO! DON'T HANG UP ON ME!" 

"We should… really go to sleep, Ako-chan," Rinko said awkwardly before ending the conference call altogether. 

“BUT SAYO-SAN SAID ‘THICC’!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> Yukina fully supports them she's just really tired. Also Ako absolutely teases Sayo the next day for her appropriate usage of "thicc".


End file.
